happymallstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Buildings
To purchase a building, tap the Shop tab in the bottom right corner of the game screen. New buildings appear in the shop after you reach a new level. To reach a new level, you must expand your mall at the information counter or add a new floor in the task manager. You will also be prompted to expand or add another floor if the current floor is at the maximum size (14 x 14). Buildings come in three types and some of them unlock new shoppers (see Investments). All shops and attractions generate at least 1 coin. There is no maximum, but they will not earn more once they have reached their Max Coins value. Remember to collect as often as possible - and even if you don't play often, get the Auto-Collect investment as soon as possible to avoid a lot of extra tapping! Shops and attractions can be enhanced and upgraded. Upgrades use Workers, Coins and Time. They will follow a pattern of 1 coin every level and 1 Appeal every 2 levels. Appeal gains will be adjusted on the first upgrade to match half the fee, rounded down. Max Coins increases start at 30 and then 5 more every 2 levels up to a 50 increase at level 10. Example data for Coconut Ice Cream (Lv.80 Shop). The cost shown is not cumulative; it is for each upgrade... Enhancements use up items (obtainable from a Fever, Tour, Investments and the Item Shop) and can significantly boost your mall's efficiency if done right. The first item will increase Appeal by 4-5 and Coins by 1; giving another one will be slightly less effective but is still worth it if you can afford it. Items listed in the Item Shop have a bonus multiplier, but giving any more than two items will be increasingly ineffective and then become a mere chance at extra Appeal and Coins for that structure. Max Coins can only be increased via upgrades and Max Potions. Shops (73 unique customers) - Shops generate Appeal and Coins. Customers will leave the mall if they are broke but still pay with whatever they had left. Unlike what the official FAQ states, customers will never visit more than three different shops or attractions on their own (in other words, they will never spend more than 240 coins unless shops have been enhanced with items and/or upgraded - the exception being for customers asking for directions and giving 2 Fever stars). Attractions (1 unique customer) - Similar to shops, but they do not unlock any unique shoppers, except for the ATM. This is also the only building that can cater for two shoppers at a time. Shoppers can go broke while withdrawing money because of the attraction fee; they will always withdraw a percentage of their total spending power (50% at level 1 and 130% at level 10) and then pay the ATM fee. Unlike other attractions, ATMs will only be visited randomly (even if shoppers aren't broke, and even as their first visit) unless they are the only available structure where they can spend money. It is entirely possible for a shopper to only visit an ATM and then leave even if there are other shops and attractions (waiting for too long or going broke will cause this). Decorations - Decorations do not generate Coins, but they generate Appeal (though not nearly as much as a seriously buffed shop or attraction, which can generate over 400 Appeal with just one of the 77 different item types, not including Potions) and come in two types, passable and non-passable. Non-passable decorations, such as trees or benches, generate more Appeal and can be photographed or interacted with by customers if they can reach them. Passable decorations such as tiles can only be walked on. All decorations - regardless of their type or cost - generate one extra coin to the fee of any shop or attraction in the direct vicinity, up to 8 coins for 1 x 1 buildings and 5 coins for 2 x 2 buildings (for the latter, the bottom-right tile is used as the building's "G-spot", so a _| decoration design will generate the most coins; the rest of the enclosure will be ignored). They are especially useful for very low income structures such as non-upgraded and non-enhanced ATMs or lower level shops and attractions. Shop List For the entire list of shops, please go to Shop Directory. Attraction List For the entire list of attractions, please go to Attraction Directory. Category:Main Pages